Winlist
As of Updated: Saturday, February 02, 2019 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network Ͼ Cumulus Media ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. White = Use points only. TRIVIA KLOS, KOLA, KCAL & KABC ---- Blockbuster Bradley Cooper Which actor voices the character of Rocket in the movie "Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2?" Bookworm Dr. Seuss's ABC From which Dr Seuss book is Silly Sammy Slick a character? Classic Rock Delaware What state did George Thorogood come from? Classic Rock '---' not posted Get Your Game On Mass Effect: Andromeda What game is the character Sara Ryder from? Healthy Knowledge Hallux What is another name for the big toe? Sports Trivia Bebe Rexha Who sang the National Anthem at the Indianapolis 500 race held on May 28, 2017? Superhero Trivia Elizabeth Olsen Which actress portrays Scarlet Witch in the film "Captain America: Civil War"? TV Trivia Mike McLintock Who does Matt Walsh play on HBO's "Veep"? KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ Listen & Win Bonus Codes *01/25 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: GAS CAP *01/27 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: JAVA *02/01 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: PREMIUM ----Advantage Club *Air Supply + One night stay at Primm Valley use your points for a chance to win four tickets to Air Supply at Star of the Desert Arena at Buffalo Bill’s on Saturday, February 9th PLUS a one night stay at Buffalo Bill's at Primm Valley Resort! Ends: 02/03/2019 11:59 PM PT *NHRA Winternationals use your points to WIN, 4 one-day tickets to NHRA at the Auto Club Raceway in Pomona on February 7th-10th! NHRA is the WORLD'S FASTEST MOTORSPORT! Every ticket's a pit pass - which means unlimited access in the pits for all ticket holders! Free driver autographs all weekend long! Ends: 02/03/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 02/05/2019 7:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Dazzle Your Valentine' a chance to win a $50 Kevin Jewelers! Ends: 02/10/2019 11:59 PM PT *'$4,000 Mardi Gras Bash Cash Sweepstakes' Ends: 02/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT *Santana with the Doobie Brothers WIN a pair of tickets to see Santana with the Doobie Brothers at the Hollywood Bowl on Monday, June 24th! Ends: 06/02/2019 11:59 PM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/Listen & Win Bonus Codes *Daily Bonus Code: BREAKFAST *01/24 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: WHO'S ROCKIN' FRIDAY *01/31 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: KCAL GETAWAY ----KCAL Nation *Chicago at The Venetian Las Vegas two tickets and a one night stay February 8th – 23rd at The Venetian® Las Vegas! Ends: 02/03/2019 10:59 PM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 02/05/2019 7:00 AM PT *USC Vs Colorado Feb 9th Saturday, February 9th the USC Mens Basketball team takes on Colorado at the Galen Center Ends: 02/05/2019 11:59 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *KISS at the Honda Center on Tuesday February 12th Ends: 02/06/2019 8:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'$4,000 Mardi Gras Bash Cash Sweepstakes' Ends: 02/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *KISS at the Forum on Saturday February 16th Ends: 02/11/2019 8:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Inland Empire Escape Room Ends: 02/15/2019 8:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *KCAL Getaway - Epicenter Festival Round trip air fare for you and your guest and a 4 night stayTwo VIP Weekend Passes, May 10th-12thAnd $500 cash! 02/17/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Musink Tattoo and Music Festival win a pair of VIP Weekend Passes with Meet and Greet to Musink Tattoo and Music Fest March 8th-10th at the OC Fair & Event Center! Ends: 03/03/2019 11:59 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT KLOS 95.5 FM Ͼ Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Listen & Win Contests Ͼ Cumulus Media ----VIP contests/prizes *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *$100 Amazon Gift Card Giveaway! Ends: 02/05/2019 7:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *Enter To Win 4 Mammoth Lift Tickets for you and 3 of your friends to ski and ride Mammoth Mountain, California's Favorite Big Mountain resort Ends: 02/09/2019 11:59 PM PT *'$4,000 Mardi Gras Bash Cash Sweepstakes' Ends: 02/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests On Air trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: ?''' *Weekly Bonus Code: '''KEYBOARD *Weekly Email Bonus Code: KEYBOARD ----contests/prizes *Carly Pearce at Morongo Casino * Monday, February 18th Ends: 02/03/2019 11:59 PM PT *Coastal Country Jam with Tim McGraw, Jake Owen, Dylan Scott and more major artists to be announced soon, takes place Saturday, April 6th on the shores of Huntington State Beach Ends: 02/03/2019 11:59 PM PT *2019 Country Megaticket win a pair of gold tickets to all 6 country shows included as part of the 2019 Megaticket:Brad Paisley Saturday, June 8th @ FivePoint Amphitheater, Rascal Flatts Thursday, August 1st @ FivePoint Amphitheater, Chris Young Saturday, August 10th @ FivePoint Amphitheater Dierks Bentley Friday, September 6th @ FivePoint Amphitheater, Florida Georgia Line Saturday, September 21st @ Glen Helen Amphitheater and Florida Georgia Line Saturday, September 28th @ FivePoint Amphitheater. Ends: 02/03/2019 11:59 PM PT *Randy Houser at Casino Pauma on Valentine's Day, February 14th at 8pm, along with two complimentary buffet vouchers and two $25 free play certificates * Ends: 02/03/2019 11:59 PM PT *Maren Morris at The Wiltern on Friday, March 29th. Ends: 02/03/2019 11:59 PM PT *Lady Antebellum: Our Kind of Vegas The Residency at Pearl Concert Theater at Palms Casino Resort win a trip to see them on Saturday, February 16th. Grand prize winner also gets one night hotel stay at Palms Casino Resort, a meet & greet with Lady Antebellum, an autographed guitar and a $250 resort credit! Ends: 02/03/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'$4,000 Mardi Gras Bash Cash Sweepstakes' Ends: 2/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' Ͼ 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend Ͼ Cumulus Media ----contests/prizes *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'$4,000 Mardi Gras Bash Cash Sweepstakes' Ends: 02/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *JOIN US FOR “PETER TILDEN & JASON ALEXANDER’S SPECIAL HOUR-ABOUT-NOTHING” LIVE broadcast from the Subaru Live Stage here at the KABC Studios Tuesday, February 12th at 6pm. And guess what, we want you to come hang out, shoot some selfies, and grab some dinner provided by Carl’s Jr. Star diner! Ends: 02/12/2019 9:00 PM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to 200200 for chance at $1000 Monday, rotating the Friday list, up one - wiz predicts 3 KAZOO + MOM + HAPPY + FUZZ + JUMBO (early eastern) 4 OFFICE + GREEN + MAJOR + SAVE + PUPPY (early central) 5 TOYS + PRIZE + SOUND + TATTOO + NOTES + SQUARE (early mountain) 6 YOGA + YELL + TOFU + SWAG + WISH 7 FUNNY + CRAZY + CAT + BAG + BANK + COIN 8 JAVA + CIRCLE + DIG + BREAD 9 KAZOO + MOM + HAPPY + FUZZ + JUMBO 10 OFFICE + GREEN + MAJOR + SAVE + PUPPY 11 TOYS + PRIZE + SOUND + TATTOO + NOTES + SQUARE 12 YOGA + YELL + TOFU + SWAG + WISH 1 FUNNY + CRAZY + CAT + BAG + BANK + COIN 2 JAVA + CIRCLE + DIG + BREAD 3 KAZOO + MOM + HAPPY + FUZZ + JUMBO 4 OFFICE + GREEN + MAJOR + SAVE + PUPPY 5 TOYS + PRIZE + SOUND + TATTOO + NOTES + SQUARE 6 YOGA + YELL + TOFU + SWAG + WISH TALK YOGA YELL TRUCK ZIPPER TOFU SWAG ZEBRA SQUAD 72881 2019 ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio National Cash Contest (rules) - Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Each Contest Day (Weekdays only:Monday – Friday, excluding weekends) participating Stations will announce a Contest keyword each hour from 7:00am-6:59pm local Station time. Text that keyword to 72881 or enter online at http://entercomcontest.com/ one entry per phone number. Automated response does NOT disqualify. Must be age 18+. Ends 02/01/2019 6:59pm PT Text Reply Response from +1-678-208-8198 NOT CALL ̳Ԙ KAMP 97.1 $1000 National Text Contest TEXT TO 72881 *07:1 ?' *08:1 '? *09:1 ?' *10:1 '? *11:1 ?' *12:1 '? *01:1 ?' *02:1 '? *03:1 ?' *04:1 '? *05:1 ?''' Califonia Stations: ! = 72881 text contest active Los Angeles *! KAMP-FM, https://amp.radio.com/contests, 877-971-4487 (HITS) *KAMP-HD2, https://wearechannelq.radio.com/contests *KCBS-FM, https://931jackfm.radio.com/contests, 866-931-5225 (JACK) *KNX-AM, http://knx1070.radio.com/categories/contests, [[]] *KROQ-FM, https://kroq.radio.com/contests, 800-520-1067 *KTWV-FM, https://947thewave.radio.com/contests, 800-520-9283 (WAVE) San Bernadino-Riverside *! KFRG-FM, ! https://kfrog.radio.com/categories/contests, 888-431-3764 *KXFG-FM, http://kfrog.com San Diego *KBZT-FM, http://alt949radio.com, 833-272-1949 *! KBZT-HD2, http://bobsd.radio.com/cash, 619-718-7149 *KBZT-HD3, https://alt949.radio.com/hd3/glow_radio *KSON-FM, https://kson.radio.com/contests, 833-287-1037 *! KWFN-FM, https://973thefansd.radio.com/contests, 833-288-0973 *KWFN-HD2, https://player.radio.com/listen/station/the-angry-playlist *KXSN-FM, http://sunny981sd.com *KXSN-HD2, http://smoothjazzsd.com *KYXY-FM, http://kyxy.radio.com/ San Francisco-Oakland-San Jose *KCBS-AM, http://kcbs.radio.com *KFRC-FM, http://kcbs.radio.com *KGMZ-FM, http://www.957thegame.com/ *KITS-FM, http://alt1053.radio.com/ *KLLC-FM, http://radioalice.com *KLLC-HD2, http://wearechannelq.com *KRBQ-FM, http://www.Q102SF.com Palm Springs *KQPS-FM, http://wearechannelq.com Sacramento *KIFM-AM, http://www.espn1320.net/ *KKDO-FM, http://www.radio947.net/ *KKDO-HD2, http://wearechannelq.com *KRXQ-FM, http://www.krxq.net *KSEG-FM, http://www.eagle969.com/ *KSFM-FM, http://ksfm.radio.com/ *KUDL-FM, http://www.endonline.com Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net Radio *866-246-8923 92.3 KRRL 'Real 92' real923la.com/contests/ *866-931-5225 93.1 KCBS ʘ̳Ԙ 'Jack FM' real923la.com/contests/ *800-520-9283 94.7 ̳Ԙ 'The Wave' 947thewave.radio.com/contests *909-431-4967 96.7 KCAL 'ROCKS!' kcalfm.com/contests/ *877-971-4487 97.1 KAMP ̳Ԙ 'Amp Radio' amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) *800-782-7987 98.7 KYSR 'Alt 98.7' contests alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *909-798-5600 99.9 KOLA kolafm.com/contests/ *800-232-5784 101.1 KRTH 'K-EARTH' kearth101.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ *800-520-1027 102.7 KIIS ❣ fm 'KISS FM' kiisfm.com/contests Text: 41027 *800-929-5678 103.5 KOST ❣ 'KOST 103.5' kost1035.iheart.com/contests Text: 200200 (national) **KOST Private Holiday Party (12/6) (Online Contest #4) Ends 23:59 12/5 *866-544-6936 104.3 KBIG ❣ 'MyFM 104.3' www.1043myfm.com/contests Text: 31043 *866-479-1051 105.1 KKGO 'Go Country' gocountry105.com/contests *818-520-1059 105.9 KPWR 'Power 106' contests power106.com/contests *800-520-1067 106.7 KROQ ʘ̳Ԙ 'World Famous' kroq.radio.com/categories/contests *[[]] TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ **?' Holidays at the DISNEYLAND® Resort Giveaway *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ *[ ] KDOC 56 contests www.kdoc.tv/dofun/contests/ ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords bold within brackets of three apostrophes - '''BOLD' do not use A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)